Random JxB story
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Angel sets up a plan to get Joker and Batman to admit their in love


_AN: well I finally did one with Angel, this isn't my best work I'm sorry _

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Joker or Robin. But I own Angel and Josie

warning: nothin. under T

* * *

Angel: So Robin you going to help me?

Robin: with what?

Angel: getting Batman and Joker together.

Robin: *hugs Angel* THANK YOU!

Angel: ...

Robin: you don't realize how much I see it all the time. It like their a bickering married couple!

Angel: *giggles* yeah, but once they kiss that could change.

Robin: Angel you know of all people that Joker won't change!

Angel: *rolls eyes* I know that, But they might not hurt each other much anymore once they kiss.

Robin: or it want be as painful as it used to

Angel: I have a plan on getting them to admit there in love with each other.

Robin: how?

Angel: okay I'm going to keep Joker hostage, don't worry I'm not going to hurt him.

Robin: how are you going to? He'll know it's you!

Angel: I'm getting help from JoJo

Robin: Josie?

Angel: yeah, she can be the one to cause commotion.

Robin: well that sounds good to me, where's she at anyway?

Angel; leave that to me, *hits button*

JoJo: *comes out of the Shadows* what is it?

Angel: Jos you ready to cause some hell?

JoJo: oh hell yeah!

Angel: okay so this is what I need you to do...*whispers things*

Robin: that's a good idea but how are we going to lure joker?

Angel:...I can get him by turning into a shadow angel he won't be able to tell its me,

Robin: *nods* but Bats will?

Angel: yeah Batman will, that's why we need you Josie

JoJo: okay, I'm going to go ahead and be there, let me know when your ready

Angel: it shouldn't take long, I know where Joker's at *flys off as a shadow Angel*

*Jokers hideout*

Joker: *mixing ingredients*

Angel: *grabs Joker*

Joker: what the *struggles*

Angel: *flys to Gotham and hits a button*

JoJo *turns into a shadow and creates darkness* hahahaha *shoots shadows everywhere*

*all of Gotham screams*

Angel: *drops Joker to Josie*

JoJo: _hello joker!_

Joker: wha..who are you?!

JoJo: _YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE_ *laughs*

*At the mansion*

Bruce: *turns on the TV*

Reporter: here in Gotham city, a strange shadow creature is attacking Gotham!

Bruce: If it's Angel doing it, she's in big trouble!

Reporter: wait! I'm getting word that the creature has Gotham's most known villain, The Joker!?

Bruce: *stands up* WHAT!?

*on the TV*

Joker: *screaming* BATMAN! BATMAN!

Bruce: *puts on costume and gets in the Batmobile*

*back in the city*

Robin: what are we going to do when Batman gets here?

Angel: we'll lead him right us, if I'm right He's on his way now. Batman would never let his Clown get hurt

Robin: but how?

Angel: you and Me are going to track them with Batman behind us. I can track darkness and shadows.

Robin: *looks at the Batmobile coming * wow that was quick...

Angel: *smirks* Duh! What did you think that he would be here in ten minutes?

robin: yeah...*crosses arms*

Angel: *laughs* well Bats would be there to help Joker as fast as he could

Batman: *gets out of car*

Angel: Now JoJo!

JoJo; _hahahaha_ *disappears in the shadows along with Joker*

Batman: *runs to where joker was* No,no,no,_no_,**no**,_**no!**_

Angel: *goes to Batman*

Batman: *grabs Angel* please

Angel: please what?

Batman: can you please track him? I know that you have dark powers...

Angel: I'll see what I can do *eyes glow black* ... I got them

Batman: where are they?

Angel: your going to have to grab onto me to get there.

Robin: *grabs Angel* only people who have Dark or shadow powers can get there

Angel: yeah, it's impossible to get in without these powers. Unless your a demon or dead already

Batman: *grabs Angel*

Angel: *teleports to the dark realm*

Batman: where's joker?

Angel: how should I know?

.

.

.

.

JoJo: *ties joker up*

Joker: what do you want with me?

JoJo: oh you'll see

.

.

.

Angel: he's close by...*touches a door* he's in there.

Batman: *bust down the door*

Joker: Batsy' *tries to get out of the ropes*

Batman: *glares at JoJo*

Robin: looks like it's working...

Angel: *smirks* yep,

Batman: *goes to Joker and starts to untie him*

JoJo: *smirks* idiots

Batman: *unties joker*

Joker: BATS! *glomps and kisses him*

Batman: *blush*

Angel: Our planed worked!

Batman: what plan?

Angel: Josie go ahead and turn back normal

JoJo: *turns back to human form* this was to easy

Robin: *laughing*

Batman: you mean you planed this all along?

Joker: what was the point in the first place?

Angel: to get you guys together! And it worked too.

Josie: can you guys just admit that you love each other? Unless you want to mess with me

Batman: *blushing* I love you joker

Joker: *blushing* I love you too bats

Angel: now Kiss!

Batman: *glares at Angel*

Angel: can you just do it?!

Joker: *grinning at Batman*

Batman: fine...

Joker: *kisses batman*

Batman: *kisses back*

...

Angel: *grabs Robin joker and Batman and teleports them back to gotham*

Batman: oh yeah, you two are grounded for a month

Robin: what? Why!

Batman: *points to all the destruction*

Angel: *groans* at least we got you and joker to admit that you love each other

Batman: just go home and go to bed.

Robin: *goes home* grumpy...

Angel: tell me about it...

.

.

.

Robin: so do you think Joker's gonna move in?

Angel: I think so...

Robin: *goes in his room*

Angel: *goes in her room*

Robin: *heres voices* what the...

Joker: soooooo I'm gonna be sleeping with you?

Batman: if you want to...

Joker: *glomps Batman* yes yes yes!

Angel: *teleports to Robin* Tim did you hear that?!

Robin: yeah Ana I did *eyes wide*

Angel: *smiles* at least he won't be grumpy all the time

Robin: *shrugs* I guess

Angel: It'll be like we have two dads, one serious and one fun

Robin: what will Alfred think?

Angel: I have no idea, you wanna go see?

Robin: *gets up* yeah *sneaks out*

Angel: *finds Alfred* Alfred?

Alfred: yes mistress Ana?

Angel: did you hear about Joker?

Alfred: yes, I have.

Robin: and your okay with this

Alfred: yes, hopefully Joker's sense of humor will rub of on Bruce

Angel: that's what we hope to.

Robin: wait does that mean?

Angel: What?

Robin: that Joker knows that he's Bruce Wayne.

Angel: I wouldn't be surprised if he knew, I mean they are sleeping together now

Alfred: you should be going back to bed, it almost twelve.

Angel: *sighs* fine

Robin: *looks at Bruce's room* ...

Angel: what is- *here's noises* uh *grabs Tim* common lets go *runs off*


End file.
